The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Photinia plant, botanically known as Photinia glabra, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Parsur’. The new Photinia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kulnurra, NSW Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Photinia cultivars with attractive habit and foliage.
The new cultivar originated from open pollination with Photinia ‘Red Robin’ (not patented) as the female parent with an unknown male parent in 2000. The cultivar ‘Parsur’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2001 as a single plant within the progeny. ‘Parsur’ was discovered in an outdoor field from plants that were started in a greenhouse and then transplanted outdoors.
The first asexual reproduction of the new Photinia was in 2001 by terminal cuttings taken at Kulnurra, Australia. The unique features of this new Photinia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.